


【AWM】电竞椅脐橙

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 电竞椅不吃鸡不停系列一起跟老畜生欺负奶炀吧





	【AWM】电竞椅脐橙

于炀被祁醉恶意卖惨套路了，答应祁醉从一周两次涨到一周三次。  
答应的当天晚上被祁醉折腾到昏过去，第二天直接睡到了晚上六点半，错过了下午的训练和晚饭。于炀顶着一头乱毛从床上坐起来发现腰酸的不行，一只手揉着腰准备去厕所结果站起来发现腿也软的不行。于炀扶着洗脸池刷牙的时候渐渐回想起来当初为什么要定一周两次了。  
那次世界赛之后，于炀被祁醉从美国做到家里又做到基地，连着半个月夜夜笙歌，导致于炀训练质量直线下降，甚至有时候每天训练时间都够不到四小时，所以有了一周两次这个让祁醉十分不满的频率。  
于队新任队长没多久，包袱重，刚拿了冠军也不敢松懈训练起来不要命，祁醉也无可奈何。  
这次好不容易让于炀松了口祁醉当然忍不住，狼性大发，直接把于炀做晕了。  
现在祁醉在训练室里百无聊赖跟花落双排摸鱼，心里惴惴不安，虽然帮于炀跟赖华请了假，但还是怕于炀发火。虽然于炀从来没对他发过火吧，但是在那半个月夜夜笙歌之后于炀很“严肃”的跟他谈话：“你把HOG交给我，我不能懈怠，虽然这次比赛赢了，但是我想做的更好。这些天....每天...嗯...我训练时长都不够了...能不能...不每天...嗯...做？”  
于炀看祁醉的眼神中带着探究，眉毛微微向下，看起来有点委屈可怜，于炀觉得大白天跟祁醉谈做/爱的频率这种事实在是羞耻，微微偏开头，羞耻得不敢看祁醉的表情。  
祁醉最受不了于炀这副委屈软萌的样子，这样打商量让祁醉心里软成一片，软到祁醉都忘了这商量的事事关他的下半身性福。  
祁醉轻轻抱住于炀温柔地摸于炀的头发：“那你说，做多少？”  
于炀把脸埋进祁醉肩膀声音闷闷的，试探着说：“一...一周两次行吗？”  
就这样定下了一周两次，祁醉每周有两天状态奇佳而于炀每周总有那么两天失误会变多，赖华和贺小旭每当看到于炀蜜汁失误的时候就会骂祁醉：“这个老畜生怎么精力这么旺盛？？？”  
于炀扶着酸软的腰，软着腿又冲了个澡，就准备去训练室了，心里有点愠怒，这一天晚上的把一周的都做完了，跟于炀心里的剧本差了个十万八千里。  
于队心里憋着口气打算这周都不去祁醉房间了，要好好把落下的训练补回来。  
于炀出现在训练室的时候，眼角还有点泛红。今天于炀请假原因大家都心知肚明，于炀能来训练室大家都有点惊了。  
卜那那心想：小队长还是牛逼啊，看祁醉那个老畜生餍足的表情我还以为于队今天一定下不来床了，竟然这个点就来了？  
老凯心里想：这老畜生知道炀神放不下训练还做这么狠，炀神走路姿势都不对了。  
已经沉迷在自己世界单排一下午的辛巴心里想：嗯？炀神不是感冒了么，这么快就好了？看着眼角还有点红不会发烧了吧....  
祁醉在和花落双排余光看见于炀进了训练室一个走神让人一枪爆头了。  
花落在队内语音里：“哟，祁醉你这是遛鸟呢？冒头等阉？诶？不对，是不是Youth来了？啧啧，自作孽啊，等一个禁欲一年。”  
祁醉从下午开始就心里没底，爽是爽了总觉得今天要出事。疯狂想找人倾诉，自然而然想到了花落，骑士团今天全员体检，刚好花落前段时间感冒住了两天院，顺便就把体检做了，今天刚好一个人在基地无事可做，祁醉找他去美服双排他就没拒绝。  
祁醉找花落谈于炀已经不是一次两次了，花落已经基本免疫了，一下午听祁醉逼逼叨烦是烦但时间过得却很快，听着听着也就这么过去了。  
看到祁醉落地成盒自然要嘲讽一波：“快去哄哄吧，不然你这下半身的幸福怕是保不住咯~”花落也没让祁醉给他OB直接嘲讽着下了逐客令。  
祁醉心里挂着于炀一句话没说就直接退了游戏，刚想找于炀聊一聊认个错，转头一看于炀刚好点了准备，祁醉感觉现在并不是聊天的好时候，本来就耽误了于炀一下午训练这时候再找于炀谈这种事怕是真的要凉了。  
祁醉一直憋到晚上训练结束，都没能跟于炀聊上天，于炀又一直绕着他走，一句话没跟他说。  
贺小旭，赖华，卜那那，老凯几个老狗逼幸灾乐祸：“爽了一晚上，怕是要禁欲一年咯~哈哈哈，祁醉，你也有今天！”  
几个人背着于炀，狠狠得嘲讽了祁醉一番。  
“几个单身狗，羡慕嫉妒恨就直说，靠右手活着的你们，谁给你们的勇气来嘲讽我的。”  
祁醉嘴上不饶人，心里却在默默盘算，训练结束怎么跟跟于炀道个歉，才能挽回一下目前的局面。  
奈何训练一结束于炀就飞快地关了电脑直接跑了，直接溜进了自己宿舍，杳无音讯了。  
祁醉看着于炀紧闭的宿舍门都透着大写加粗的冷漠，摸了摸鼻子，回了自己宿舍。  
微信上。  
Youth：今天累了，先睡了，队长，晚安。  
祁醉看着这几个字就感觉毫无挽回的可能了。  
禁欲已定，板上钉钉。  
接下来的一周，天天如此，白天训练什么的于炀都跟平常没什么两样，一到晚上训练结束就像是屁股着了火跑得比兔子都快，然后祁醉就会收到：今天累了，先睡了，队长，晚安。  
这天练习赛于炀和辛巴双排被花落虐了，好不容易约到的双排练习赛，虽然平时训练的重点在四排但是双排被人血虐于炀心里还是非常的不痛快的。刚好明天队里要体检，于炀心里想好准备体检完了加训。  
这时祁醉心里打起了小算盘，这禁欲一周也够了吧。  
晚上训练结束，于炀跟之前一样正准备给祁醉发拒欢微信的时候，祁醉掐着时间一样刚好发过来了一条消息。  
Drunk ：明天体检完了，我陪你练双排吧。  
于炀哪里知道老畜生的小算盘，不跟祁醉做是一回事，祁醉要陪他训练他还是十分开心的，不管过了多久，跟祁醉一起打比赛对于炀来说都是无上的诱惑。  
Youth ：好。谢谢队长。  
Drunk ：于队客气。那炀神早点睡吧。晚安。  
Youth ：嗯....队长，晚安。  
于炀心里想着是不是这一周晾着祁醉有点过了，在想等明天训练完了之后要不要主动一下。  
羊入虎口天真的于炀殊不知他已经进了祁醉的陷阱。  
第二天跟每次体检一样，体检结束例行放假，祁醉跟贺小旭打招呼说他和于炀不跟他们去嗨了，要一起回基地训练。贺小旭一脸疑惑，看着祁醉满脸的不信任，在于炀面前又不好直接说，就只能隐晦地警告祁醉：“你们俩最好只训练。”说完就带着大家去常去的会所了。  
祁醉心里想：当然不可能只训练。  
于炀满心满脑都是昨天被花落血虐的那场比赛，昨天赖华复盘结束，祁醉又单独把他的失误点挨个总结了一遍，于炀准备回基地好好地有针对性地练一下，根本没听贺小旭和祁醉说话。就更加想不到祁醉是怎么打算的。  
训练心切的于队就这样一心相信祁醉真的是只陪他训练地跟着祁醉回到了基地。  
刚上车没一会，贺小旭这边收到了祁醉的微信。  
Drunk ：嗨一点，明天再回来。  
旭：你个老畜生！我就知道!你又要对youth做什么？？悠着点！明天还有练习赛！  
Drunk ：你别管，反正今天别回来了。不然看到了什么，后果自负。  
贺小旭不怕别的，万一回去真的看到了什么，祁醉这个老畜生无所谓，脸皮厚得堪比城墙，就怕于炀脸皮薄，会因此耽误训练。  
旭：艹，你特么悠着点。  
祁醉看着贺小旭给他回的消息，就知道稳了。  
今天基地工作人员也都放假了整个基地就剩他和于炀。完美。  
祁醉邪恶地笑了。  
回到基地祁醉没有直接化身为狼，他知道于炀心里挂着昨天的比赛，而且昨天的比赛打得的确是不好。所以祁醉决定真的陪于炀训练一会，一是真的指点一下于炀，二是更方便套路他的童养媳。  
反正人都支走了，一直到明天基地都没人，时间有的是。  
跟于炀双排了三个小时，把于炀昨天的问题点一个一个都处理好了，于炀领悟得很快，那一个个失误点已经逐一摸透了，祁醉看于炀练得差不多了就再也坐不住了，憋了一周，他感觉自己快要爆体而亡了，食髓知味就是这样。  
看着于炀认真地准备开始下一局，祁醉点了拒绝。于炀一脸疑惑的转过头看着祁醉：“队长？怎么了？不再练一会吗？”  
“小哥哥，你觉得我现在在想什么？”祁醉哑着嗓子眼神幽暗。  
于炀并没有太注意祁醉的表情满脑子都是昨天花落最后甩狙爆掉他头的场景。并没能仔细想祁醉的问题，一心只想跟祁醉去昨天最后一个点多排几次再实地复盘一下，没怎么考虑就说：“昨天花落狙....”  
话还没说完祁醉就扑过来把他按在电竞椅上吻住了，这是一个带着侵略意义的吻，祁醉的舌头在于炀口中肆意地攻城略地，吻了许久。一吻结束于炀已经瘫软在椅子上了，眼中透着水光目光盈盈，眼神里还带着些许迷茫，不明白祁醉为什么突然扑过来。  
“炀神，晾了我一周了，现在孤男寡男共处一室，你脑子里还敢想着别的男人？？”  
于炀想了半天才反应过来祁醉说的什么，有点无奈，耳朵却不争气的红了，用略带着委屈的语气轻声解释道：“没...没想着别的男人...想的是..昨天的比赛...”  
“昨天跟谁打的比赛？”祁醉挖坑。  
“花落...”于炀小声说，不敢看祁醉的眼神“还有别人...”原本想解释没想别人，结果却越抹越黑。  
“还想着不止一个野男人？嗯？于队，有老公的人，在老公面前这么想别的男人合适吗？”祁醉居高临下的看着于炀，用手抬起于炀的下巴强迫他看着自己，继续挖坑。  
一周都没有跟祁醉有亲密接触，于炀心跳的飞快，脸已经红了起来,看着祁醉的眼睛大脑有点转不过弯来顺着祁醉的话就回答道：“不...合适...”  
祁醉一听套路成功，眼神更幽暗了：“既然不合适，那是不是要给老公点补偿？”  
于炀看着祁醉，手不自觉的抓紧了电竞椅的把手：“怎么...补偿？”  
祁醉笑的更开心：“在这做吧。”  
于炀一听眼睛瞬间瞪大，几乎没有思考就拒绝：“在这...一会他们就回来了...”  
“我跟贺小旭说了今天带他们多嗨一会，明天才能回来。”祁醉语气中透着一股得意劲。  
“这...这有...摄像头...”于炀还想继续挣扎。  
“基地都是我的，做完我就去删了，不会有人看到的，大老板这点小事我还是能办到的。”祁醉不要脸地把于炀的退路都堵死。  
于炀一听就知道了，自己今天是难逃一劫，羞耻地闭了一下眼睛转过头，不敢看祁醉，小声说：“那...那...能不能不在我的椅子上做？”  
祁醉一听轻轻挑了一下眉有点不懂：“为什么？”  
于炀脸更红了：“做过了...以后...我以后就没办法好好训练了...坐到椅子上就...就该想你了...”  
祁醉听了心里一软，没回答于炀，直接把于炀抱起来，然后抱着于炀坐到了自己的椅子上。  
在于炀耳边轻声问：“在这行吗？小哥哥？”  
于炀手臂拦着祁醉的脖子，把脸埋到祁醉的肩膀上轻轻点头，微不可闻的嗯了一声。  
祁醉听了感觉自己的下身就要爆炸了，准备加快节奏，把羞得不行的于炀从自己脖子上搬下来，把于炀的腿分开坐在自己腿上，面对面的看着他的童养媳。  
于炀看着眼里噙满爱意的祁醉，心里暖的不行，感觉整颗心脏都涨满了，主动吻了上去。  
于炀这一周的确冷落祁醉了，有意补偿，难得主动。  
这么一来祁醉哪里还把持得住，紧紧抱住送上门的于炀，狠狠地吻着，一只手直接把于炀裤子解开，握住了肖想已久的性器，轻轻上下撸动着。  
“嗯....啊....”于炀忍不住，从两人唇间泄出呻吟。  
祁醉放开于炀，看着满脸潮红的于炀调戏道：“小哥哥，帮老公把大宝贝拿出来？”  
于炀红着脸低着头没回答，但是手已经去解祁醉的裤子了，从内裤里把祁醉那根掏出来的时候于炀已经不忍直视了，轻轻撇开脸，明明不知道见过多少次了，但是这样毫无遮掩地近距离接触于炀还是感觉无比羞耻。  
“宝贝儿，都见过那么多次了还害羞？”祁醉轻笑着继续调戏。  
“因为...是你...”于炀说了两个字觉得这个问题还是不回答比较好，轻轻抿起嘴唇，不再说话。  
“于队，说好要给我补偿的，自己扩张给我看好不好？嗯？”祁醉把于炀身体板正，让于炀看着他的眼睛。  
于炀一听，眼睛睁大，刚想摇头，就听祁醉委屈的说：“你都晾了我一周了，气还没消么？”  
于炀直接怂了，面对卖惨的祁醉他一向束手无策：“没...没生气...”  
“既然没生气，那是不是要继续给我补偿？”祁醉继续引导。  
“嗯...”于炀羞愤欲死但又没办法拒绝祁醉，只能轻轻点答应了。  
随后，于炀站起身面对着祁醉，又不敢看大爷一样坐在椅子上一柱擎天的祁醉，把自己的裤子脱到大腿根，犹豫了一下没再往下拖，毕竟在训练室。  
于炀脱了裤子就有点手足无措，没有润滑剂，小心求助地看着祁醉：“没有...润滑....”  
祁醉笑着把润滑从裤兜里拿出来，递给于炀。  
于炀虽然疑惑为什么祁醉做体检还随身带着润滑剂，但手上没犹豫接过润滑，在自己手上挤了一下，闭着眼睛向自己身后探去。  
看着于炀抿着嘴唇闭着眼不敢看自己的样子祁醉感觉自己有点忍不住，但是好不容易套路来的福利又不能这么算了，祁醉灵机一动：“等一下，小哥哥，你这样扩张我也看不见啊。”  
于炀一听，犹豫了一下，抿着嘴唇，转过身去一只手撑着电脑桌一只手向身后探去。  
祁醉这时候从另一个裤兜又拿出来一瓶润滑剂，在自己手上挤了一点跟于炀的手指一起伸进了小穴。  
足够的润滑于炀并不感觉痛，其实跟祁醉做了这么久从来都没痛过。  
感受到祁醉手指伸进来的那一瞬间于炀一下就惊了，来不及想为什么祁醉还有润滑剂，他忍住呻吟，疑惑：“你...怎么也...”  
“怎么...我不能进来？这里不是只属于我的么？你自己做也是要经过我允许的呀。”  
于炀发现自己又被调戏了，索性不说话，低着头忍着不出声，自己默默学着祁醉的样子扩张。  
于炀的身体祁醉比于炀自己都了解，手指直接引导着于炀向某一点探去。  
“啊！啊....”并不陌生的手指，但因为自己的手指也在给于炀带来了异样羞耻的快感，感受到祁醉的指尖划过内壁敏感的那一点于炀一个没忍住叫了出来。  
“小哥哥，自己弄的自己舒服么？”祁醉轻笑着问。即使体内的情欲叫嚣着像是要爆炸了，但是眼前的美景值得祁醉继续忍耐。  
“嗯...哈啊...嗯...不...不是...我自己...嗯...”于炀强撑着精神勉强回答着。被体内不断活动的手指插得腿有点微微发抖，于炀自己的手指只插入了一半，体内的另一根手指不断活动，不断划过敏感的内壁，连带着于炀自己的手指也跟温热湿滑的内壁轻轻摩擦，让于炀感到格外的羞耻。  
祁醉见状继续说：“那是谁弄得呀？”一边说一边又伸进了一根手指，微微用力向那一点动去。  
积攒了一周的情欲就这样一点点在体内散开，于炀的自己的手指完全僵住了，腿微微颤抖着，死死地低着头忍着羞耻回答：“是...是你...啊...啊...嗯...”  
“我是你的谁呀？嗯？”祁醉不依不饶。  
“老...老公...嗯...”于炀声音更小了。  
祁醉没再调戏，长夜漫漫，有的是时间。  
感觉扩张的差不多了，祁醉停下来，邪恶地拍了拍于炀圆润挺翘的屁股：“小哥哥，来坐上来自己动，好不好？”  
于炀一听，头都不敢回了，点头也不是摇头也不是，只默默把自己体内早已经麻木的手指抽出来，低头看到了自己同样一柱擎天的性器一咬牙，头也不敢回向后坐去。  
祁醉看到他的童养媳这么听话也不再逼着于炀做更羞耻的事，在自己早已坚硬如铁的性器上涂好润滑剂，帮着于炀找准地方慢慢探进了肖想已久的小穴。  
润滑做的太好，于炀本来就腿软一个没控制住直接一坐到底了，祁醉的那根在体内狠狠划过敏感点，进到了前作未有的深度。于炀快感瞬间爆发刺激得顾不上羞耻拖长了调子叫了出来：“啊~~~！”  
祁醉见进去的这么顺利，没等于炀缓过神来就双手扶着于炀的腰开始向上顶跨，完全忘了刚刚他让于炀自己动的说辞。  
于炀感觉自己要被祁醉顶飞了，体位的关系进得尤其的深，祁醉手臂用力握着于炀的腰随着自己的节奏向上带，大开大合地顶弄着艳红的小穴，于炀感觉全身的感官都被快感包围了，早就失去了理智破碎的呻吟不断从口中泄了出来：“啊...啊...”  
“小哥哥，老公顶的你舒服吗？”祁醉一边用力向上顶一边问。  
“嗯...嗯...舒服...嗯....不..不行...慢...慢点...”于炀被顶的受不住，忍不住求饶。  
祁醉听着于炀可怜兮兮的叫慢，并不理会，只轻笑了一下，顶得更快了，感觉于炀大腿慢慢绷紧颤抖，上身逐渐向后仰起，祁醉知道于炀快到了。  
坏心眼地停了下来拍了拍胯间被润滑剂沾湿泛着水光的屁股，在于炀耳边轻轻吹了一口气压低着声音说：“那小哥哥就自己动吧。想快就快，想慢就慢。”  
于炀被顶的发晕，祁醉突然停下于炀欲望被吊在那里上不去又下不来，情欲在体内疯狂的叫嚣着，听祁醉让他自己动就遵循着体内的欲望想也没想自己手撑着桌子一下一下的动起来。  
祁醉大爷一样的坐着享受，手也不闲着，一只手撩起于炀的T恤玩弄胸前的一点，一只手握住了于炀腿间不断吐出前列腺液的性器轻轻撸动着。  
三方的的快感不断向于炀袭来，被源源不断的快感刺激得于炀眼泪都出来了，微微仰着头，只能随着欲望走，太舒服了，也顾不得羞不羞耻：“不...啊...嗯...要...要到...”话没说完于炀就颤抖着射了出来，小穴狠狠收缩差点把祁醉也夹射了。  
祁醉缓了一口气，心道好悬，嘴上却依旧流氓：“小哥哥，这么快可不行，老公还没射呢，你说怎么办呢？”  
于炀因为高潮全身瘫软地趴在桌子上喘气，大腿还在颤抖，根本反应不过来祁醉说了什么只能顺着祁醉的话胡乱回答：“老公说怎么办，就怎么办...”  
祁醉忍着体内高涨的欲望哑着嗓子问：“听说小哥哥吃鸡很厉害，那吃把鸡给老公看看好不好？”  
说完不等于炀答应，祁醉就着没关的游戏界面给于炀进了单排。扶着于炀的手握上鼠标，祁醉催促一样地向上顶了了顶于炀：“来吧，小哥哥。用老公的号打。”  
于炀抬头一看，已经在素质广场了，刚刚高潮过的身体尤其敏感，那历经得住这样的顶弄，于炀已经被祁醉这几下顶得有点神智不清了，鼠标都握不住，却根本没想到拒绝祁醉，凭借着本能开始打游戏。  
祁醉向上顶动的速度越来越快，双手固着于炀的腰：“吃不到鸡就不停了好不好？”  
于炀的理智在一点一点被快感吞噬，但一听到祁醉说这句话，勉强反应了一会，咬着嘴唇摇头:“嗯....不....吃不...鸡...不....啊...”  
祁醉在后面看着于炀好不容易捡了一把枪，子弹都没上直接要瞄准，还没开枪准星就已经飞到天上去了，轻笑着说：“宝贝儿，能吃上鸡么？嗯？”  
一刻不停的快感侵蚀着于炀全身的感官，根本不给丝毫喘息的时间，生理性的泪水逐渐充满于炀的眼眶，屏幕都看不清了，什么战略选点，什么走位，什么压枪通通没有，直接落地成盒，于炀有点绝望看着屏幕上那句“下次一定会吃鸡”，除了呻吟一句完整的话都说不出来，只能摇头：“不...不...嗯..啊哈...慢...”  
祁醉充耳不闻，性器在于炀紧致湿滑的小穴的包围下感受到难得的满足感，祁醉邪恶得握住了于炀身前已经吐出些许白浊的性器，拇指紧紧堵在顶端让于炀就在快感边盘桓，就是不让于炀射出来，于炀想把祁醉的手搬开：“不...让...啊...想...射...”  
“小哥哥，吃鸡了就让你射，好不好？”因为身前的出口被堵住于炀一直射不出来身后的小穴一直处于不断缩进微微痉挛的状态，这种感觉实在太舒服让祁醉欲罢不能。  
于炀目前已经完全被欲望完全牵着鼻子走了，来不及多想只能疯狂的点头。  
就这样HOG 新任队长，人称帝国狼犬的于炀，连着三把落地成盒之后，实在受不住了，只能哭着讨饶：“不...不行...求...老公...让我...射...嗯...”  
祁醉看于炀被快感折磨得已经泪流满面了就不再欺负他，松开了在性器顶端按了许久的拇指，松开的那一瞬间于炀就叫着射了出来。  
祁醉的节奏也贴心地慢了下来，于炀得到喘息的机会断断续续的说：“不...不行..了...不..要了...唔...嗯...”  
祁醉对于炀这时候说的话一向是充耳不闻的，刚何况他已经被于炀晾了一周了，有心要为自己一周的禁欲生活鸣不平，持久力格外惊人，一下一下地继续顶着于炀，嘴里开始为自己讨公道：“还敢不敢再晾着老公了？”  
于炀的身体现在敏感得碰一下就微微颤抖，哪里还受得住这样的频率只想尽快结束这酷刑一样的快感：“不...唔...不敢了....”  
“还敢不敢想别的男人了？”祁醉继续问。  
一边问一边扣着于炀的腰加大向上顶的力度。  
“不...不...不敢了...呜呜...老公...不..行了...不..要..嗯...饶了..我吧...”于炀被顶的全身发软躺在祁醉肩膀上哭着摇头。  
这幅可怜兮兮的样子莫名地取悦了祁醉，祁醉把于炀扶起来站起来压在电脑桌上用力冲刺，每一下都进入到最深处，于炀被做到眼神涣散，嘴里只能发出呻吟声：“啊！啊...啊...”  
当祁醉射到于炀身体里的时候于炀已经摊在了桌子上射也射不出来了，站也站不住了，地上和桌子上全是精液，腿间一片泥泞，于炀已经顾不得羞耻整个人晕乎乎的趴在祁醉的电脑桌上，双腿微微颤抖着根本合不拢了。  
祁醉抱着已经快晕了的于炀回到宿舍满足得给于炀做了清洗。  
于炀在祁醉给他做清洗的时候就睡着了，脸上潮红一直未消，眼角发红像是哭了许久。祁醉怜惜地把于炀抱到床上，轻吻了他的额头。心道：这次是有点过分了，累坏了。  
然后转身出去把监控删了个干净，回到宿舍后躺在床上满足地抱着自己的童养媳睡了。  
那之后的一段时间于炀不敢再晾着祁醉了，只是每天训练下意识地避开祁醉的电脑桌，同时接连几次拒绝了花落要双排的邀请。  
祁醉知道这次欺负得狠了，也没再欺负于炀，保持着每周正常做三次的频率和和美美。


End file.
